No Vacancy
by xoxoeosvugirl
Summary: E/O fluff oneshot. The two detectives are staking out a suspect at a creepy motel in the Bronx when they find themselves in a rather...compromising...position. Slightly AU. T for language and Elliot/Olivia cuteness!


**A/N: Greetings, SVU lovers! This is my first SVU fic in a while...actually, my first SVU fic that isn't a weird OOC crossover (: **

**I got this idea by watching some old episodes of SVU, before everything went to crap. This is just a cute fluffy one-shot, slightly AU, please read and review!  
**

**Plot Summary: **Elliot and Olivia are out late staking out a perp in a motel. As the two try to find the criminal, they find themselves in a rather compromising position.

**Rating: **T for innuendo, language, E/O cuteness (;

**Pairing: **Elliot/Olivia. Elliot/Olivia. Need I say it again?

* * *

NYPD Special Victims Unit Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson looked at the motel from where they sat in their cruiser.

The name of the motel was the Wakefield Inn, located in the Wakefield neighborhood of the Bronx, in New York City. The only sign of life surrounding the Wakefield Inn was the flickering neon sign above the entrance.

"Yo, Cragen," Elliot said into his cell phone. "We're at the place."

"How's it looking?" Captain Don Cragen, the head of the 16th Precinct, asked over the phone.

Elliot chuckled. "Not like some place I'd stay, that's for sure."

"Let me know when you catch the suspect, alright?" Cragen asked.

"Will do. Take care, Cap."

Elliot and Olivia were staking out the Wakefield Inn in order to arrest one of their prime suspects, who, according to witnesses, had been living there for the past week and a half, trying to evade police.

The perp's name was George Henley, and he was accused of selling kiddie porn to several online distributors. The sorry SOB had almost gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for the fact that one of his buyers had been an undercover cop. The Manhattan SVU had been assigned to the case, and the seasoned detectives were going in for the kill.

The two detectives sat in silence, readying themselves to make the first move.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Olivia asked, opening her car door. She patted her waist where she held her gun and badge. "Let's get to work."

"Right behind you." Elliot stepped out from the driver's seat, slamming his door shut and locking the cruiser. The two walked surely towards the front door of the Wakefield Inn, with the confidence of two police officers who had been working the beat as long as they could remember.

Elliot stopped to hold the door open for Olivia, who gave him a funny look.

"What is this, a cocktail party?" she asked.

He just smirked at her, his blue eyes meeting her brown ones. "C'mon, Liv. I'm a gentleman. Ladies first."

She rolled her eyes and entered the motel, walking straight up to the check-in desk.

Behind a sheet of bulletproof glass sat a pimply, scrawny man. Olivia had to rap her knuckles on the glass several times before the man rolled his eyes, lifting the glass partition.

"Whaddya want? Checkin' in?" he asked coldly.

Olivia flashed her badge at the loser. "No, we're here investigating a criminal matter," she explained. "What room is Mr. George Henley staying in?"

"Hell if I know." The man shrugged, preparing to shut the glass again. But Elliot intercepted his motion.

"Look, buddy, we're investigating a child pornographer," he said in a low voice. "Unless you help us find him, we're charging you as an accomplice. So I'm going to ask you again. _Where's George Henley?_"

The clerk typed something into a computer. "Room 15B," he said.

Without a "thank-you," the two detectives took off down the hall.

"You go around the back in case he tries to make a run for it," Elliot ordered Olivia. She nodded, and went around the back side of the motel.

"NYPD! Open up!" Elliot shouted, banging on the door.

There was no response.

_Three...two..one._ After nobody answered, Elliot stepped back and brutally kicked in the door.

He grabbed his gun and held it out. "Police! Come out with your hands up!"

He heard a crashing noise and saw a man run by in a blur.

Elliot immediately chased after him. He followed him around the back of the building, accidentally knocking into his partner. The two detectives fell to the ground, Elliot falling on top of Olivia.

"Um..." Olivia found herself suddenly unable to focus on the task at hand. Her head spun as she felt Elliot's weight sinking into her. She could feel the muscles of his chest, well-built from years in the Marines and as a cop, feel a piece of his hair falling onto her face.

The two lay there in silence for a minute, both intoxicated by their close proximity.

Visions suddenly flooded Olivia's head. Ones she couldn't control.

_He picks me up and carries me off, kissing my forehead. He lays me down, laying down next to me. He pulls his shirt off, kissing me again, and again, and starts to..._

Finally, Elliot pushed himself off of her.

"Where'd he go?" he demanded, the two falling back to Earth.

"I saw him run to the street."

They stood up and dashed to the street, where Henley was attempting to make a run for the subway station.

"Stop right there!" Olivia fired her gun, hitting Henley in the leg.

"Fuck!" he cried out, clutching his leg as he fell to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere, you little shit," Elliot growled, cuffing him. He pulled out his phone once again.

"Cragen? We got the sonofabitch."

"Nice job, Stabler," Cragen said. "I'm sending backup."

As cops from the Bronx's 86th Precinct hauled George Henley, the sick motherfucker, away, Olivia and Elliot returned to the cruiser, sitting in silence.

"So, about earlier..." Olivia began.

Elliot was nervous about what she might say. He knew they both had a special connection. They were more than partners, much more...

Olivia suddenly narrowed her eyes, nudging Elliot playfully.

"Pull any crap like that again, and I'll kick your ass," she snapped playfully.

"I guess I'd better behave myself, then," Elliot joked, the same cocky glint in his eye.

"You better," Olivia said.

The two laughed, and Elliot snuck another glance at his partner.

They sure made one helluva team.


End file.
